This invention relates to a self-contained, portable water recirculating cooling mat for use at a swimming pool, beach or vehicle seat using ice water driven by a motor powered by a rechargeable battery.
There is often a strong need of a cooling mat which can cool for a long time, typically as long as 4 hours, at high temperatures (80.degree. F.) while sun bathing at the beach or side of a swimming pool. There is a similar need for cooling the seat of an automobile, truck, tractor or other vehicle.
A search for a cooling mat led to a cooling vest that is worn over the chest and uses a recirculating air system. However, no system for cooling a mat in the present form of a vest can achieve the desired degree of cooling by using recirculating ice water because of body weight restriction on the recirculation of the ice water.